


Light-hearted

by magician



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Ficlet, M/M, The Sentinel Secret Santa, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magician/pseuds/magician
Summary: Jim and Blair talk about how to spend the holidays





	Light-hearted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2017 TS Secret Santa Drabble Days for the prompt: solstice. https://ts-secret-santa.livejournal.com/

"What do you want to do for Solstice," Blair asked, as he flipped through travel brochures.  
  
"Did you have something in mind?" Jim replied as he cleaned up their breakfast dishes.  
  
"Well, we've done Stonehenge and last year went to Corfu. Maybe we should try another continent. The Karnak Temple in Egypt? Or Machu Picchu? It would be Summer Solstice there." Blair looked up at Jim's sigh. "What's wrong, babe? You have something else in mind? Are you tired of traveling?"  
  
Jim dried his hands and came over to sit next to Blair on the couch. "I love to travel with you, and we've got the time and money to go where we want." Jim looked down, gathering his thoughts. Blair opened his arms, maneuvering Jim to lay back against him.  
  
With Blair lovingly stroking his arm, Jim continued. "When I had lunch with Dad last week, he was looking his age." Blair tightened his embrace at Jim's mention of William's health, then continued to hold him. "Steven and his family are coming into town on the 15th and staying until January. I was hoping to spend the holidays closer to home, maybe have Christmas Eve or Christmas with them."  
  
Blair felt the beloved body relax. "You know," Jim continued, "I've heard there's a convergence of three ley lines somewhere in Pike Place Market. You could divine it with your pendulum and we'll dance on the juncture." Blair laughed at the thought. "While we're there, we could buy some fish? Come home, build a fire on the beach to keep away the dark and cook our meal?" Jim sat up and turned to Blair, holding his hand. "Make love all night as a life-affirming gesture?" He asked hopefully, waggling his eyebrows.  
  
Blair laughed again. "Well, we could _shoot_ for all night, but I'm not sure how much stamina either of us has for that type of marathon."  
  
"We will do our best for the glory of the sport and the honor of our team," Jim said with a smirk.  
  
"We'd better stock up on Wheaties, then." Blair reached over to kiss Jim gently. "Why don't you make some phone calls? Find out Steven's schedule. Let's make sure we see them and William a lot this season. Maybe host Christmas Eve dinner?"  
  
"What about Naomi?" Jim asked, although he was already moving to the phone. They'd spent the last two Winter Solstices with her.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure she'd love to dance around Seattle's ley lines," Blair assured Jim. "But if not, we can see her for the Vernal Equinox."

 

~~end~~


End file.
